DE 36 38 253 A1 discloses a device for connecting two coaxial lines which comprises a sleeve in which connecting pins for contacting the interior conductors are arranged. The sleeve is affixed to the lines via cable boxes and via securing grooves. A connection between the two conductors is established via contact between the connecting pins and the interior conductor.
DE 10 2009 035 995 A1 describes a connecting means which comprises two contact sleeves which respectively surround a cable end. The contact sleeves are pressed together by two tensing sleeves via clamping devices and a clamping body, in order to respectively encompass the cable end. The tensing sleeves are screwed onto the clamping body via a thread, thus connecting the tensing sleeves to the clamping body. The necessity of having to omit the insulation/foam layer in the region of the backlighting has the result that, in that location, the decorative element does not have the haptic properties sought with the insulation/foam layer.